


Dirty Brother Killer

by Rhodi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genocide, Sans Boss Battle, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodi/pseuds/Rhodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my little rendition of a portion of what happened in Frisk's Genocide Run. I hope you all enjoy and it STRIKES YOU IN THE FEELS!<br/>~I don't own Undertale, obviously. I love you guys so much and thanks for reading!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Brother Killer

Frisk walks into the hallway. The last turn to Asgore; even though it was simply a hallway, it felt like it's own journey from the anticipation. Frisk's head ached however, it ached the entire time she was here. Worse and worse, it was getting through her journey.

_Come on silly, don't you want to finish what we started?_

Frisk tried to shut out a cry of pain. She almost fell to the ground it was so painful. She had to make it, though. At this point, it was like it practically wasn't even her who was pushing her to this demise. She inched her way in sluggish movements as she held her head in one hand, trying to get through the hallway. Her vision from the pain went so blurry with tears and practically didn't even notice Sans appearing right in front of her.

She gasped, and fell backwards on her bum. She was still holding her head, and looked up at Sans with a squint from the light shining out the windows.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this," he said with an evil grin.

Frisk kept her contact with him, her body shuddering as she remembered what she had done to Sans and his brother, Papyrus.

"I thought I could trust you," he started to tear up, " _WE_ thought we could trust you!"

He lashed at Frisk, his eyes turning into a striking blue. She was sent flying back, and was sent into the wall. Her small, tender soul once a deep red, now turned a cold blue. Frisk looked ahead. Sans positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"You dirty brother killer."

Sans unleashed his magic tenfold towards Frisk. Frisk acted quick, and dodged to the pillar just ahead of her. Her breath quickened, and she tried so hard not to break down and cry right in front of her opponent.

_Aww, come on! From back then, you sure loved fighting before._

Frisk tried to fight back, but it was helpless. _She_ was taking over.

Frisks eyes turned a scarlet red, and she flung herself across all the pillars and ducked behind the one closest to Sans. She whipped around with her knife in hand, and pushed herself into Sans to stab him.

Sans was too quick though, and he easily grabbed her and threw her onto the ground. Frisk let out a cry as she felt her ribs crack. She could barely breathe. With this, Chara's rage grew in her, and forced Frisk to get up despite the pain that was upon her.

"You just don't give up, don't you?"

Sans grabbed Frisk without any problem, and he knocked the knife out of her hand.

"I know what you've been doing with the anomalies, dammit! What happened to you, Frisk? What happened?" Sans' blue eyes lessened in its illumination, his eyes turning soulless, as if all spirit was robbed of him.

Frisk's face turned pale, and her red eyes returned. Sans knew who it was who spoke next.

" _I happened._ "

Sans gripped Frisk's neck and slammed her to the ground. His eyes burned bright once more, and his hand glowing with all the magic he could muster in a single move. He started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Frisk."

 Frisk shut her eyes tight. She knew what was coming. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she lay there. He unleashed all his magic onto Frisk's soul, and just like that- it shattered. Red blood seeped from her body, and her red eyes ceased to exist as they turned brown and soulless.

Sans started to sob, and clutched Frisk's body to his.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry Frisk. I'm so sorry!" He cried into her shoulder. He shook violently as he felt his hand drench in the blood that seeped out of Frisk's wounds.

However, Frisk's soul started to slowly form itself together on the ground, and as Sans noticed he looked down at it in amazement. He lay Frisk on the ground and backed away from her suddenly, worried it wasn't going to be her who returned.

The soul rose and onto Frisk's chest once more, and her eyes regained their light. She slowly sat up, and she looked at Sans with teary eyes. She knew what was happening. She couldn't stop Chara, in the end. She was powerless. She brought her legs up to her chest, buried her face in them and wrapped her arms around her body as she started to sob violently.

Sans ran over to Frisk, and wrapped her in his arms.

"Frisk, it's okay," he sighed, "It's okay."


End file.
